Turn the Page (song)
Turn the Page is the fourth track on Disc 1 from 1998's album Garage, Inc. It was written by Bob Seger and has a length of 6:06. This song was originally released by Bob Seger & the Silver Bullet Band on the Back in '72 album. Metallica version was recorded in Sep-Oct 1998, at The Plant Studios in Sausalito, CA. "Turn the Page" was also released by Metallica on a self-titled single. The band has played this song live 82 times, the first time being on October 18, 1998, in Los Angeles, CA. The band hasn't played this song since December 7, 2011, in San Francisco, CA, at their 30th anniversary, featuring Kid Rock. "Turn the Page" also features in Orgullo, Pasión y Gloria and Quebec Magnetic live albums/videos. It was also on the Die, Die My Darling single released in Australia. Video A video for this song was released by Metallica. Directed by Jonas Akerlund, the video was filmed in October 1998, in Los Angeles, CA. The premiere was on October 28, 1998. Lyrics On a long and lonesome highway east of omaha You can listen to the engines moaning out as one long song You think about the woman or the girl you knew the night before But your thoughts will soon be wandering the way they always do When you're riding sixteen hours and there's nothing much to do And you don't feel much like riding, you just wish the trip wasthrough Here I am - on the road again There I am - up on the stage Here I go - playing star again There I go - turn the page So you walk into this restaurant strung out from the road And you feel the eyes upon you, as you're shaking off the cold You pretend it doesn't bother you, but you just want to explode Yeah, most times you can't hear 'em talk, other times you can All the same old clichés, "is it woman? is it man?" And you always seem outnumbered, you don't dare make a stand Make your stand Here I am - on the road again There I am - up on the stage Here I go - playing star again There I go - turn the page Oo-ooh, out there in the spotlight, you're a million miles away Every ounce of energy you try to give away As the sweat pours out your body like the music that you play,yeah Later in the evening, you lie awake in bed With the echoes of the amplifiers ringing in your head You smoke the day's last cigarette, remembering what she said What she said He-ey Yeah And here I am - on the road again There I am - up on a stage Here I go - playing star again There I go - turn the page There I go - turn that page There I go, yeah, yeah There I go, yeah, yeah There I go, yeah There I go, yeah There I go, oo-oo-ooh There I go And I'm gone References Category:Songs Category:Lyrics Category:Garage Inc. Category:Cover Songs Category:Needs References